Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: One-Shot. A femme bot finds herself bored one day and decides to do something about it. Prime/OC pairing. Random old fic found and newly edited, turned into gift-fic for Bossbot. Pretty much a senseless PWP with a Cybertronian Lemon. Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but my twisted imagination.

 **Note** : Just a random idea. I wote this some time ago, and thought I'd check it over before seeing if it's post-worthy.

Also, for those reading my Starcrossed Lovers fic, I'm still working on it. Just taking a brief break to look into other things. Next update in a day or two. :)

 **WARNING** : THIS ONE-SHOT MAY CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT! PARENTAL DISCRETION IS ADVISED! If you are under the age of 18, or are easily offended by semi-graphic, alien sex, then please do not read on! You have been forwarned.

Oooh, I sounded _so_ serious just then!

 **Summary** : As the title says, girls just wanna have fun. A bot finds herself bored and decides to do something about it.

 **Legend** :

"Speaking"

 _"Cybertronian"_

 _Thoughts_

 **(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

 **(?'s POV)**

 _Work, work, work. That's all he ever does!_

With a pout fixed to my features, I stood just outside the main hangar. I was quiet, still, and I watched the bots around me. None of them noticed I was here, or they simply made no outward sign of it. That was fine by me. I was usually a quiet bot, anyways. I tended to stay more to myself.

Bumblebee glanced my way, but whether he was looking at me, or Arcee behind me, I wasn't certain. Either way, I felt my lips tremble as he ducked his head and his little door wings almost seemed to tremble. I glanced over my shoulder, and caught Arcee's bright ocean blue optics as she sauntered by, heading right towards the shy youngling.

 _Arcee it is._ I giggled quietly, watching them interact. _Young love, it's so sweet._

She crooned softly at him, touching his cheek plates, and I watched as he ducked his head down more, and looked at her with a gentle look that was made all the sweeter by the bot it adorned.

Then I looked past them.

 _He_ was standing there, tall and proud. Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, the last living Prime, and the youngest Prime to ever exist. He practically radiated this noble, regal sense about him, even as he gazed down at Ratchet, nodding his head.

They were talking about _work_ again, as usual. The Decepticons hadn't attacked in...well, I didn't care to really time it. They just hadn't attacked in some time. It was quiet. No bots were hurt, and there were no expected incoming meteors. The paperwork _had_ to have been done by now.

"Does he ever take a _break_?" I hissed quietly, ducking my head when Chromia caught my optics. She smirked a little, before shrugging and shaking her head.

"I don't think half of them _ever_ take breaks." She commented, wheeling over. Her look was dry, as she glanced at the large black weapons specialist, Ironhide, who was over talking to Will and Epps. "He's prepping them for _more_ training. I keep telling him humans don't have advanced, computerized processors, yet it seems to slip his processor for some reason."

"He has a processor like a human brain. It leaks information like a seive." I commented wryly, causing her to snicker.

"If I didn't know you, I'd have to kill you for that comment." She raised an optic ridge, standing as tall as her smaller frame would allow. "That _is_ my sparkmate you're referring to."

I shrugged and grinned. "He's got the processor capabilities of a sparkling, so I'm guessing he's good on the berth?" Her jaw dropped, shocked, and I really laughed then, causing her to slap her face with her hand and groan. "What? Bad images?"

She got a look then, and suddenly smirked. "No, actually, very good images. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go grab my mate for some... _alone_ time." She waggled her optic ridges in a human fashion, before wheeling over.

I didn't have to -or want to, for that matter- hear whatever she said to him, to notice the way he went rigid, and his optics brightened several notches, but he nodded to the humans before turning and nearly predatorily stalking after his mate, as they entered the hangar.

I giggle-groaned and shook my head, before turning back to Prime.

He was looking my way, but as our optics met, Ratchet nudged his arm, catching his attention. I sighed, feeling the strange longing, burning presence within my spark, that called for me to march over there and claim what was mine. Then a thought hit me.

 _Why not? It worked for Chromia._

I marched over easily, stepping over and around humans, and bypassing otherwise occupied bots, before I reached their sides.

"So I've expressly requested for more medical bay space, considering the larger number of our troops, and chances that many will be injured in the next large battle. Hello, Kathleen." Ratchet nodded his head at me.

I stood purposely a little too close to Optimus, as he turned towards me, and felt his arm as it hit my chest, just enough to jolt me.

"Oh, Kat." His voice rumbled in a way that made me want to throw him down on the tarmac and frag his processors out, right then and there. It was deep, resonating, and personally stirred some pretty delicious mental images of what he'd sound like when we were alone. "Forgive me. I didn't notice your approach." He shifted ever so slightly, pulling his arm just off my chest plates, and faced me fully.

I smiled up at him, locking my optics with his sky blue ones, and taking in every angle and inch of his surprisingly youthful face. "I'm good at that." _I'm good at a lot of things. Wanna see?_

Ratchet chuckled a little and shook his head. "We were just speaking about improvements needed to the medical bay."

I nodded, feining interest. I honestly didn't give two frags about that. I wasn't a medic for a reason. Still, as Optimus turned back to Ratchet, I pressed in close as the medi-bot activated a holographic image about the med bay as it was, and how he wanted to expand on it.

I brushed my chest plates against Optimus' arm again, feeling myself heat a fraction at the contact, and I felt his own body twitch ever so slightly. There was no hiding that heat, I knew he felt it, but as Ratchet's optics landed on me, I ducked my head, feeling the tell tale tingle of a medical scan.

Luckily, Ratchet had spent enough time on Earth by now to know _not_ to remark to a female about hormones or 'urges'. He'd learned the hard way, when Mikeala blackmailed Jolt into stripping Ratchet of his armored plating, attaching false 'genitals' to him, and resetting his scanners so he wouldn't notice anything amiss when he went wandering about the base, when he awoke.

Needless to say, with a wary glance at me, Ratchet spluttered a little.

"Um, I uh... I should go and see to it the Secretary of Defense gets my reports from the last battle." He took a step back. "My Prime. Kathleen."

"Kathy." The correction was almost automatic, since no matter _how_ many times I told him I hated my full name, he seemed _determined_ to use it. The _purr_ on the other hand, was more my desire for him to leave, and he nodded, before turning and walking briskly off.

Optimus turned towards me, his joints creaking a little more than usual, and I raised an optic ridge as he winced. I caught his optic, and glanced pointedly at Ratchet, who was by now a good distance away, before glancing back.

He shook his head almost frantically. "Please, don't." He groaned, rolling his shoulder. "They are merely stiff joints from the lack of activity. I will need to schedule some training time with Ironhide." He glanced around, and I smirked, and he paused when he saw said smirk. "Ironhide has disappeared with Chromia once again, hasn't he?" I nodded, and he vented.

"Can you blame him?" I shrugged, casually reaching up and slipping my fingers under his armor, to trace along the thick cables and cords that made up his 'muscles'. "With a mate like Chromia, I'm surprised Diego Garcia isn't suffering a Cybertronian baby boom."

Optimus laughed, a sound he'd come to produce a little more often, since winning against the Fallen. It was a pleasant sound, one that made me clench my fingers just enough to slip them into the more sensitive areas of his shoulder, and he shuddered, with a choked gasp, his laughter cutting off.

"You're too tense." An idea began floating through my processor, and I nodded to myself a little. "We need to do something about that. Come with me." I took his hand and turned. I know I didn't need to guide him into the base, but some part of me knew that Optimus Prime, the ever overly responsible leader of the Autobots, would find _some_ form of work to distract him, if I didn't.

He gave off a small grunt as I nearly pulled him into the hangar and down the halls of the base, but I felt his fingers curl over mine, and heard his footsteps behind me.

"Kathy... I know I've been very busy lately. How have you been doing?"

 _Growing more and more aggitated. You're too busy._ I repeated that last thought out loud, and heard him chuckle slightly. He stopped, however, when I paused and shot him a glare. "I'm not laughing about it."

We'd never really spoken about our feelings, or sparkmating, to be honest. He'd always be 'busy', and I usually took a page from his book. I know neither of us were oblivious to the looks we were both giving _and_ getting, however. The tension was there. The urge to give in to that pressure in our chests. I know we both felt it, I'd seen it in his eyes more than once. I don't know if we were both just shy, or what.

Well, either way, I was done waiting and I was done being shy.

I led him past the med bay, where Jolt was seeing to some smaller cuts on Sideswipe's frame, as his brother worriedly looking on. I led him past his own office, causing him to pause, and startle when I didn't.

"K-Kathy?"

I pulled him past the small human corridors where the closest Autobot allies were stationed. Will, Sam, Mikeala, Maggie, Glenn, Epps... They all more or less lived out of those side halls. I wandered down an emptier hall then, to the door of my own quarters, and felt the way his hand clenched around mine just a little bit tighter. Swiping my free hand over the panel, I walked in, and tugged a few times, before the massive Autobot leader followed me.

"I..."

"Don't." My voice was low, rough, and I shut and locked the door behind him. The tension had increased tenfold, and I could see his body was rigid with it, as I led him to my berth. I sat him down, before pulling free of his grip and running my fingers in the lightest of ghostly touches over his arms. If he was about to even think about backing out, I wasn't going to let him. I knew, like it was some sort of instinct, almost, that he wanted, no _needed_ this almost as much as I did.

His optics followed me, shining brightly as they shadowed the way my fingers moved into the seams and dips in his armor, and in between to caress the slightly exposed cables.

"Optimus, I may have been born human, but I'm not anymore." I met his optics, trailing my fingers up to his shoulder. I climbed onto the berth next to him. I was tiny in comparison, only coming to his chest, height-wise, and a little over half his broadness. I moved around to his side, and began working my fingers against the cords and cables, prodding slightly here and there. I spotted one, and grabbed it, tugging lightly before stroking my fingers firmly along it.

He hissed and jolted, grunting deeply as he shuddered. "I-"

"I'm also not a sparkling." I continued, cutting him off. I gently moved the cables around, and spotted the more sensitive, color-coded cables underneath. I trailed my fingers along the red pain receptor lines, causing Optimus to stiffen considerably. My touch was light, so it most definitely wasn't pain he was feeling. Next, I moved to the yellow cables that housed his pleasure centers, following them with my fingers to where they bundled with others.

 _Thank you Ratchet for_ insisting _on Cybertronian anatomy lessons!_

The yellow cables grouped in points, like nerve bundles, and I prodded at this one slightly.

"Ah!" He groaned, shivering. "K-Kat, I believe I _have_ noticed you are not a sparkling." He hissed as I ran my fingers over it. "I never claimed you were."

"As an adult, I know what I want." My tone was light now, and I leaned in, sucking that little bundle into my mouth and suckling on it.

With a shout, Optimus was on his feet, and moving unsteadily away. I had to catch myself on the edge of the berth to keep from falling, and stared up at him. I didn't miss the sound of his cooling fans working overtime to keep him from overheating, and I sure didn't miss the brightness of his optics.

"I-You-I..." He paused, venting sharply. "Kathl- _Kathy_ , you _must_ realize... Do you have _any_ idea what you are doing to me?"

I grinned then, and leaned on my side, arranging myself to maximize the benefit of the curvy Cybertronian body I was wearing, and my grin grew as his optics trailed over me heatedly. "Why, I do believe so. Care to come back over here? I have a few other things I'd like to do to you."

His engine revved in a low growl, and his optics narrowed, brightening impossibly more. "If we do this, there is no going back, my KitKat." I shivered delightfully at the rumbling growl in his tone, and keened slightly at the possessive tone in his words as he called me 'My KitKat'. "You will be _mine._ " He stalked forward.

I felt very much like prey just then, seeing this darker, more aggressive side, and I loved every minute of it! "Then come claim me, my Prime."

He growled again, moving with a surprising speed. I felt his hands on me, his face brushing mine. We didn't kiss. Cybertronians didn't have that kind of elasticity in their lips, but his hands trailed over my arms in gentle touches, firm, almost lightly demanding. The more he touched me, the more firmer his touches got, and the more confident his moves became as he breathed against my neck, before brushing his lip plates against cables in my neck

I returned the touch, feeling my body heating deliciously. I found another bundle of nerves at the top of his chest, and stuck my metallic tongue out, swirlling it over them, before nipping ever so lightly at them.

"AH!" He arched into me, his body pressing me back on the berth as he climbed over me. His optics turned white briefly, the Cybertronian equivalent of being 'blinded with pleasure', I guess. I could feel the overwhelming heat coming from him.

I smiled devilishly, before trailing my hands to his sides. Oh yeah, those anatomy lessons were coming in handy right now, as I located and stimulated more bundles. I let a data transfer cable slip free, and connected to him, before arching into his body with a gasp, as he found some of the bundles on my body, and burning pleasure ran through me.

Once I was connected, it was like the pleasure was twice as strong. I felt what I was doing to him, as keenly as what he was doing to me. My mind nearly went blank at the force, as he pressed his chest to mine and rubbed a little, sparks of lightning shooting out and caressing me. I could only sit there as he took charge, revelling in the combination of both our pleasures. I trailed my free hand over the center of his chest, down the seam, and felt it part ever so slightly, without the resistence it would usually have.

I caught myself then, and huffed a little with faint amusement. With a small hitch of my breath, I made quick work hacking into his systems. Well, there wasn't much hacking required, he wasn't even fighting me. I found his pleasure-sensor programming, and increased it's sensitivity to maximum, before withdrawing, before he could catch on to what I was doing.

My lessons in hacking were _also_ paying off.

He gasped sharply, optics opening wide as I bit down on the bundle at the top of his chest. With a quick move, I sucked that bundle into my mouth and began tonguing at it, rolling him over at the same time and climbing on top of him.

He groaned loudly and deeply, the sound even better in real life than in my imagination, and arched up into me. His hips thrust up a little, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. " _Kathy!_ " He clicked loudly, hissing and chattering as he gasped.

He clenched his hands on me, and tried to roll us back over, but I bit on the bundle as he hissed a broken sound, jerking sharply. His chest plates began to open slowly, the bright blue glow of his spark calling to me, and his body trembled.

" _I... I need..._ " He clicked brokenly, unable to even think enough to speak in English. His optics were bordering on white, telling me just how much he was feeling.

My own vision was blurry and weak, my spark pulsing so fast, I was certain it was going to short out. My body hummed with a pleasure I'd never thought possible. It wasn't as intense as I'd heard human sex was, but it was more than intense enough for me. "Optimus..." I groaned a little as he ground his hips against mine.

And don't get the wrong idea, he doesn't have _those_ parts. Not in this form, anyways. But there were bundles in his hips and groin plating, and he pressed them against bundles in mine.

My vision went white as I felt the pressure in my chest. I felt tense, like I would explode soon, if it kept building, and I leaned forward more, as my own chest plates parted. I tongued at the bundle, my chest pressing firmly to his, and felt the first tendrils of a light touch from his chest.

His spark pulsed hotly, the tendrils of energy brushing me like a caress over my almost over-sensitised body. As our sparks grew closer and closer, I could feel the longing getting stronger. I felt my spark moving away from my body, still a very disconcerting feeling, and as the sparks themselves touched, I couldn't help but scream.

It was like nothing I'd ever imagined! It felt like I was still hooked up to Optimus, feeling the combination of both our pleasures. I heard him groan loudly, felt his arms tighten to nearly painful around my waist, and I bucked my hips against his, my hands working on the bundles in his sides. I bit down on the bundle on his chest, from the force of the feeling, and white exploded around me.

It was over as quickly as it started. As the white overwhelmed me, I felt a powerful jolt of electricity hitting me, running through my body with a buzzing tingling. My vision went black, and suddenly, I felt _so_ heavy! My arms failed me, and my senses just stopped.

I think I blacked out.

When I came to, I was being held to a firm, warm chest, and I could feel someone cycling air. All I needed to see was the blue and red color scheme, and I looked up to Optimus.

"Are you alright?" His arms were wrapped around me, but he moved one, and I blinked as he brushed a finger tenderly to my cheek. "Your overload knocked your systems temporarily offline."

I felt my cheek plates heat, and ducked my head a little. "Oh, wow." _That was intense!_ I blinked, staring down at his chest. That was about when I realized I could feel something I didn't feel before. Emotions that confused me.

"You may be sensing our link. We have sparkmated." He gazed at me, and I felt the uncertainty, worry, and pain. "Are you..." I didn't need him to finish his question to know what he was asking, and I shook my head.

"I'm dazed." I blinked, before laughing. "Wow, you really dazzled me, Optimus Prime." I smiled down at him, seeing him reflect the look as the feelings of unease faded. "We're sparkmated now?" I'd heard about it, but this was the first time I'd ever experienced it. "Wait, does that mean...?" I leaned up a little, still shaky, and looked down between us. Both our chest plates were closed, but a quick internal scan told me all I needed to know.

With Cybertronians, it was immediate, as was the awareness of when it happened. Well, unless a specific counter-programming was installed to stop it from happening, anyways.

I felt my smile grow and looked up at Optimus.

He trailed his fingers over my chest, sending fresh waves of delisious heat through me, and his optics brightened in response. "Yes, my KitKat. You are carrying."

With another laugh, I leaned down and got started on round two.

* * *

 **Written** : Sept 11, 2010

 **Note** : So yes, I wrote this long, _long_ ago, and just found it again. I don't write Cybertronian lemons (or _any_ lemons, really) often, so I thought I'd read through this one and maybe see about posting it. Then, as I looked through it, I decided to convert it into a random gift-fic for **Bossbot** , since I know her favorite Autobot happens to be Prime. XD

Hope you like it.

R+R Please.

Thank you.

'Kitten


End file.
